Breaking
by The Grim Banana
Summary: 200 years the rift connecting Hueco Mundo with the Soul Society was sealed by the reishi of the captains and assistant captains of the Gotei 13, three young Soul Reapers from the noble house of Kurosaki find themselves in the midst of a new catastrophe...AU
1. Chapter 1

__**The first chapter is kinda short...**

* * *

_200 years ago….._

"Huff….huff…huff…." Mayuri Kurotsuchi leaned against the wall and listened. He turned to his lieutenant. "They're calling us."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

The two turned, leaving the waves of Hollows to be held back by several young Soul Reapers from the 6th Company.

"I'm here." Toshiro Hitsugaya strode into the room, his skin still glistening with perspiration. "The western border is holding. The Rift is our problem."

"I think Captain Kyoraku and Omaeda are still there." Soi Fon's agile form was shrouded in shadows.

"Once Shunsui arrives, we're closing." Ukitake said from his spot by the window.

Just then, a familiar pink kimono flashed past the doorway, followed by two panther-like hollows, which disintegrated as a pair of scimitars stabbed into their skulls.

"Sorry I'm late." Kyoraku slipped in.

"All assistant captain-level kido practitioners, kindly leave. That includes you, Mr. Kurosaki. The kido sealing will begin now." Retsu Unohana's cool voice radiated throughout the room.

"But Captain-" Isane Kotetsu's urgent protest rang loudly, as she was dragged out of the room.

The assistant captains hurried down the hall. If all went as planned, they would be outside to take down the last few remaining hollows.

Suddenly, Renji slowed. Everyone turned to stare and Rukia made a move to grab him, but he slapped her away.

"We have to go back."

* * *

"…the Great Seal absorbed all of the captains and assistant captains in the room at the time, along with several other prominent figures, including the last Quincy, Uryu Ishida and the 'Divine Rejector' Orihime Inoue. Their reishi is now used to support the Great Seal, which successfully closed the Rift and separated the Soul Society from Hueco Mundo. In the days to come, the entire 13 Court Guards would experience tumultuous change, led by Hanataro Yamada, the newly promoted captain of the 4th Company who was the inheritor of Retsu Unohana's memories through the memory-transfer technique she designed….."

Hoshimaru Kurosaki yawned and scratched his raven-black hair. Beside him, his sister Momoko chewed on her pen. Kiyoshi, the third Kurosaki triplet sat enraptured in the teacher's lecture. Hoshi sighed and scratched his head.

Graduation was almost here. All that stood in the way of him and joining a company was the enlistment exam, which was loaded with boring stuff about the Rift and all these weird old guys. BOOORING.

* * *

_Several months later_

"Eleventh Division!" Hoshi punched the air as he bounced up and down on his bed.

"Second division." Kiyoshi observed quietly, looking at his own paper.

"Oooohhh….I got 10th division." Momoko flopped down on the bed in relief, her red hair fanning out around her.

"Good job, children!" Their mother, Momo Kurosaki, beamed down at them, her long strawberry-blonde hair swinging back and forth.

"Not a single failure, eh? Just like your old dad." Their father, Amiti Kurosaki, grinned as he entered the room.

"Shut up!" Momo glared. The fact that she had failed three times was a touchy subject around the house. 'But children, I AM very proud of you." She smiled again.

"Coool! We get shikahusho!" He picked up the balck robes and swung them around.

That night, all three children slept soundly. Tomorrow would be their first day as official Soul REAPERS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi fidgeted nervously with his zankaputo as he and the other newly recruited Soul Reapers from the 11th Division waited for someone to come. They had been led to a room and were told to wait by a short man with a small goatee, who wore the badge of an Assistant Captain. Then, they basically lounged around for 30 minutes.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a tall, tanned woman with bright green hair strode in, wearing a sleeveless Captain's Haori over….well, nothing. The new recruits flew back in a fury of nosebleeds and blushes. The woman turned sharply and stood in front of the room, naked. Her Assistant Captain hurried in, carrying a standard shikahusho.

"Captain, please don't startle the new recruits."

"Bah! SISSIES!" She stuck her tongue out at them. "If even a pair of breasts can make your nosebleed, you don't belong here."

She smirked, cocking one eyebrow. The Assistant Captain groaned and slapped a hand to his face.

Hoshi rolled his eyes, but one of the other recruits poked him in the back. He turned to find a boy with neatly trimmed blonde hair and a pair of giant brown eyes.

"Shhh….don't do that." It was too late.

"You wanna say something, boooy?" The woman appeared instantly in front of him, glaring.

"N-n-n-noo." Hoshi cowered. The boy behind him slipped around him and pulled the captain back up front.

"Hmph. Captain-Commander told me we were getting the best, the liar."

She stormed out. The assistant captain turned back to the new recruits.

"Don't be fooled by her…um…..eccentricity. Captain Kenpachi is widely esteemed throughout the Soul Society." He hurried out after her.

The blonde boy turned. "Hiiii! I am…um…..hmmmm….oh! That's right, I am Eleventh Division 16th Seat Mareo Takahashi. I'm not very strong, so I'm gonna be your tour guide. By the way, when Assistant Captain Mikio says respected, what he means is absolute terrifying. Captain Kenpachi was originally refused the seat of captain because her name wasn't Kenpachi, so she went through the entire Gotei 13 and defeated every man named Kenpachi and cut off his sword arm. Then she changed her name and established herself as the only possible candidate."

Everyone in the room shivered visibly shivered, but Mareo just giggled.

* * *

Kiyoshi sat primly on the wooden floor, dressed in his standard shikahusho. He stared quietly at the other recruits. He was actually playing a game, one he had made up called "Story". Basically, he studied the traits of a person and attempted to make conclusions, just like the hero in the stories his father brought back from the world of the living.

Suddenly, a small canister flew into the room. Smoke poured out of it and obscured Kiyoshi's vision. Through the smoke, he watched as people jumped up and instantly fell, clutching their throats or legs in agony.

Quickly, he fell on the floor and rolled, stopping when he hit a wall, and then followed the wall to the door. Assessing the landmarks near the door (the window, the ugly potted plant, the silk screen), he concluded that he was in the southern door. To get out, he would have to pass several large open spaces, down two sets of stairs and through several doors, if he remembered correctly the way it looked as he walked in. Too risky with the smoke.

Rather than leaving, he decided to do something else.

The smoke cleared and multiple recruits were down on the floor, knocked out cold. Others had escaped by hiding in the corners. Some were outside of the door and some had simply given up and lay down without ever being hit.

The window near the southern door was open and a small piece of cloth was waving in the breeze, snagged onto a hook. The attacker laughed curiously, but worriedly as he hurried to see who had leaped out the window. Not seeing anything, he leaned out further, turning to check if they were hiding somewhere. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his feet and shoved him out the window. Caught off guard, he slipped out and fell.

Moments later, the attacker reappeared at the doorway to find a quiet red-haired boy looking at him curiously. He burst out laughing.

"Not bad, boy!" he chuckled, pulling off his mask to reveal a weathered face and a shock of white hair. He now wore nothing but the standard keisen uniform, which was nothing but a pair of pants.

A short woman with black hair and a tattoo of butterflies running up her face hurried in, carrying a white haori and a worried expression.

"Sir, don't strain yourself."

"Nonsense! I haven't had that much fun in a while."

The tiny woman helped him wrap the haori around his frail body. He bowed to the young boy.

"Kurosaki, eh? Why am I not surprised?"

Kiyoshi also bowed, surprised to be greeted by a Captain on his first day. Tamika Suzurei was rather well known. Named Tamika because his mother was sick and tired after 9 other sons, Tamika Suzurei grew up babied and treated, well, like a girl. After turning 300 years old, his mother finally allowed him to attend the academy, making him the oldest man to ever graduate. After the Rift was sealed, Tamika was one of the new rising stars, rocketing to a seated officer in a mere 4 months. Known as the Espionage King, he was something of a legend.

* * *

Momoko smiled cheerfully as she helped the other new recruits. The 10th Division's peacetime responsibilities revolved primarily around community service. On her first day, she was already helping plant trees in an unpopulated district of the Rukongai.

A small mousy haired girl brought over more soil, as Momoko helped a blue haired deaf boy plant another sapling.

They were planting Chikara trees, which ate reishi. This area was the location of a mini-rift connecting Hueco Mundo directly to the Soul Society. The Chikara trees were meant to help reduce the chance of hollow attacks.

Suddenly, a loud ripping sound filled the air. The sky parted as a huge tunnel appeared. Giant Menos, almost forty of them, began to slide out quietly. The air was suddenly filled with screams.

Momoko hurriedly watered the final sapling and followed the instructions they had been given. She ran toward the gate, headed for the street. She covered herself with her shikahusho and ducked into the shadows, hoping to blend in. Unfortunately, the deaf boy and her had chosen to plant their saplings a bit too far. As she and the deaf boy ran, a large mask appeared right before their faces, its jaws gaping wide as it-

A lovely light blue blade appeared in front of them, stopping them from being skewered.

"Captain!" Momoko gasped.

Towering above them, the sleepy eyes of Reizo Watanabe stared down.

"It's fine now." He said soothingly.

He turned to the hollows.

"**SING, OTO NO RYOSHU"**

The light blue blade glowed and in a puff of smoke, became a long blue flute. Captain Reizo lifted up the flute and blew a single, piercingly high note. Momoko watched in awe as a powerful shockwave rippled through the land, knocking over the hollows and killing some.

"Oi! Reizo!" Momoko gasped. _TWO CAPTAINS?!_

Reizo appeared to think the same thing. "Why are you here?"

Captain Michio Arai of the 3rd Company glared. "They think there are more coming. I'm better at Kido, so I came to seal the gap."

Reiko glared back. "Then hurry!"

He blew another note, sending shockwaves again.

Michio snickered. "And miss all the fun?"

He pulled out his zankaputo. "**Gentle, Gekkō sukuinushi"**

His neat silver zankaputo melted, then reformed on the ground, handle up, as a long silver hunting knife. Picking it up, Captain Michio leaped at another Gillian. The instant his knife touched the hollows "skin", it fell asleep, sagging to the ground. Landing neatly on its head, he buried the knife into its brains. It's head exploded.

Momoko puked.

* * *

**I'd puke too, sheesh. Anyways, two captains already, I hope that's not overkill...**


End file.
